Our prime effort at the moment is to identify the chemical responsible for attracting the aggregating amoebae of the cellular slime of Polysphondylium violaceum. This species, unlike Dictyostelium discoideum, does not use cyclic AMP for its attractant (or acrasin). We intend to continue to perfect methods of purification of the crude Polysphondylium acrasin and obtain enough pure material for chemical analysis and identification.